Greek Lullaby
by Tangled4ever
Summary: Herc comes home one night to find Meg struggling to calm their crying baby girl, and the two decide to try singing her a lullaby.


**Okay, so I was listening to 'I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way' from Lady and the Tramp 2 and it suddenly dawned on me - the singing voices of Angel and Scamp are the same people who sing for Megara and Hercules!**

**So that got me thinking - I mean, it is **_**technically**_** their song - and this happened...**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Greek Lullaby**

A gentle wind blew over Ancient Greece, and the son of Zeus sighed contently. After fighting a multiple-headed titan in the middle of a hot summer night, a nice cool breeze was much appreciated.

Finally arriving back home, Hercules swooped to the ground, and guided an exhausted Pegasus into the stables.

"Great work tonight, buddy," the hero commented, selecting a couple of apples for him as a reward. This proved to be in vain, as the winged-horse was already asleep. Chuckling, he laid the apples down on the ground beside him, before quietly walking back outside. Closing the stable doors, he turned his gaze towards Olympus and waved to the skies above, "Good night Mother, good night Father…"

For a moment, the stars shone a little brighter in reply, making him smile. Opening the door, he became aware of the sound of high-pitched shrieks.

Closing the door, he looked around, trying to pinpoint the noise, "Meg, honey? I'm home…"

"Hercules?" Meg's desperate voice called from the living room. It sounded like she was crying, and Herc's eyes widened in concern. Not wasting a second, he made a dash for the sound.

"Meg? What's wrong?"

Sure enough, Meg was sitting on the sofa with tears in her bluish-purple eyes. Cradled in her arms was their one-month-old daughter Demetria, who was crying loudly in her mother's arm.

Seeing him walking towards her, she looked at her husband in pure panic, "She just won't stop crying…"

Hercules sat down beside her, wrapping a reassuring arm around her shoulders, "How long has she been up?"

"Five minutes at the least. I've tried everything; she's not hungry, she doesn't want changing, I've given her plenty of cuddles… I just don't know what to do!" Meg explained desperately, trying her best to be calm.

"Just relax… Maybe she just wants a little comfort…"

"I've tried that already… Can you try seeing what's wrong?"

Hercules sighed, gently kissing her head to let her know she wasn't alone.

"Hey Demi," he cooed, leaning down to stroke his daughter's cheek. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Little Demetria looked up at her father with a tear-filled eyes and a small whimper. Her parents didn't know it, but all she wanted was just to be able to fall asleep.

Herc carefully brushed away the tears, trying to think of something - _anything_ - that would comfort his precious child. A moment later, an idea hit him.

"You're probably tired, aren't you treasure? Don't worry, I know just the thing…"

"Herc?" Meg began, giving him a questioning look.

"Just follow my lead…" he winked.

Seeing her nod, he turned his attention back to his little girl and started singing softly, "I never had this feeling before. She gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore, and I see that there's more now than just running free…"

Meg was met with her husband's expecting gaze, and she soon understood his plan. True, she was no songwriter, but she was willing to give it her best, for Demi's sake.

"_I never felt my heart beat so fast,_" she continued in the same gentle voice. "_I'm thinking of him first and of myself last, and how happy I want him to be._"

"It's amazing! Someone in my life just might be loving me…" Herc tapped the tip of Demetria's nose, earning him a giggle from his wife and a small smile from his daughter. "I didn't know that I could feel this way…"

"_It's so crazy! Something in my life is better than a dream… I didn't know that I could feel this way…_"

By now, little Demi's smile had grown, stretching across her face. Seeing that their lullaby was doing its job, they continued.

"She makes me warm and happy inside."

"_He smiles and I get dizzy and starry eyed._"

"_All these feelings I have have me asking-_"

"_Can this be love?_"

"Can this be love?"

"_It's crazy…_" Megara added, playfully rolling her eyes for effect.

"_I can hardly speak…_"

"… whenever she says 'hi'," he finished, while Meg sang '_… whenever he says 'hi'._' at the same time.

"_I didn't know that I could feel-_"

"I never dreamed that I could feel-"

"_I didn't know that I could feel this… way…_"

As they finished, Demetria's eyelids grew heavy, and they watched as she finally drifted off to sleep.

"Wow… You really _are_ a wonder-boy…" Meg smiled, looking up at the burly man beside her, then back down at the baby sleeping in her arms. "I never realised you could sing so well…"

"I'd do anything for her," Herc shrugged. "And it's not like _you_ ever mentioned you could sing…"

She chuckled, yawning in response, "True…"

"You know, I think we should get some sleep too. It's been a big day for both of us..."

Megara nodded and groaned tiredly, lying back against her husband's chest and struggling to keep herself awake.

This time it was Hercules that chuckled, "Need me to carry you?"

"No," she replied, forcing her eyes back open. "But I won't try to stop you if you do..."

Shifting on the sofa, Hercules picked his wife up bridal-style, and carried her and their sleeping child to their room with ease. Even in his tired state, his god-like strength made her seem as light as a feather.

Gently laying her down, he smiled as he watched her join their child in Dreamland. All his life he'd strived to belong. He'd once thought his place was on Olympus, where he'd be with the family he'd been without for so long. Never had he thought his place in the world wouldn't be an actual place, but rather a person. _Megara_…

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**There we go. Another finished one-shot… Let me know what you think…**


End file.
